sweetcouchfandomcom-20200214-history
Class
A character class is a unique identifier of a character's capabilities in combat. Classes are determined by a character's strengths in combat, as well as their current persona. Each class must be individually tailored to a character, and though some characters may share the some proficiencies, a class offers up exclusive and powerful abilities with which a character may differentiate themselves from others. Role To create a class, you must first consider its basic role. There are four categories to choose from. *Tank - This role uses superior health, defenses, and tactics to keep the enemy's attention on themselves and off the weaker members in their party. The defense proficiency is key to this role. *Damage - The offensive role. This role focuses on damaging and defeating the enemy, and putting out as much hurt as it can in as little time as possible. This class can focus on physical damage, stealth, or magics to achieve this, and thus there is no one proficiency that is needed for this role. *Healer - This role tailors itself to keeping themselves and their friends healthy. Healers are the cornerstone of any group. The recovery proficiency is key to this role. *Support - The tactician role. Support characters gather intelligence on the enemies, giving their groups key information with which to defeat them. Support roles are unique in combat, and are detailed in-depth below. Attributes Attributes determine your character's basic capabilities in combat. There are seven attributes, all of which affect different aspects of your character. *HP - HP, or health points, are your character's life. If a character's HP ever reaches 0, they are knocked out, and cannot participate in combat until revived. *SP - SP, or spirit points, is a measure of your character's spiritual reserve. Spells and abilities all require SP to be used, and if your character should ever run out or fall below the required amount, then they can no longer cast spells. *Strength - Strength determines how much damage your character will do with physical attacks. *Endurance - Endurance represents your character's vitality and natural defenses against both physical and magical damage. *Intelligence - Intelligence determines how much damage your character deals with magical attacks. *Agility - Agility determines your character's turn in combat, along with their chances to connect with and evade attacks. *Luck - Luck affects your character's critical chance and multiplier, along with their chances of finding more valuable loot and money from monsters and caches. Proficiencies Proficiencies are essentially the skills of your character. They determine what abilities your character can access and learn, and provide the basic building blocks for your character class. As a persona evolves and a classes changes, proficiency points may subtly change and alter, and in extreme cases, be replaced completely. Passives Passives are skills that, once learned, are always active when your character is in combat. These are powerful abilities that may entirely change the way your character fights, and as such, are limited in number. Unique Abilities Uniques are skills and abilities custom to your character class, and yours alone. Think of uniques as individualized proficiency categories, which help distinguish and differentiate your character from another of the same role in combat. Category:Psychomanteum